1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in faucet mixers and, more particularly, to timed closure faucet mixers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, when one desires to mix hot and cold water each of the two lines is fed into a mixing chamber which comprises a device making it possible to block each of the lines to a greater or lesser extent.
Although the flow through a single pipe or line may be regulated by means of a cock shell and although such a technique may be very simple, such a device does not provide an effective water seal. Furthermore, a device of this type cannot normally be used in conjunction with a faucet mixer. In effect, because of the clearances necessarily existing between the external periphery of the cylindrical cock shell and its cylinder into which each of the two pipes feed, the water of one of the pipes will infiltrate through the clearance and will mix prematurely with that of the other pipe.
Thus, with such a system it will not be possible to obtain untempered cold water by virtue of leaks from the hot water pipe through the above cited clearance.